The long-term objectives and specific aims of this proposal are to establish the University of Iowa Interstitial Cystitis Research Group as a clinical center in the Interstitial Cystitis Clinical Research Network (ICCRN). The purpose of this network is to establish a collaborative group of centers with expertise in pelvic pain and interstitial cystitis to conduct controlled clinical trials that will provide further understanding of interstitial cystitis. Additionally this network will participate in the Urologic-Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndromes Collaborative Group to conduct trials in chronic prostatitis. A concept protocol using low dose BCG and interferon-alpha(alpha) is included in this proposal. The recruitment, marketing and retention strategies outlined in the following sections will ensure enrollment of between four and six patients per month as well as maximize this center's ability to recruit minority populations. This center has all the clinical and laboratory support as stated in the protocol. The following sections outline innovative methods to recruit both male and female interstitial cystitis patients as well as multiple strategies to ensure long term compliance and completion of all scheduled follow-up visits. In summary, this proposal outlines what we believe are the outstanding credentials of the University of Iowa Interstitial Cystitis Research Group to serve as a Clinical Center in the multi-institutional Interstitial Cystitis Clinical Research Network (ICCRN).